


Seeing Red

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Heroes: Volume 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, Evil Peter suspects that his Claire is having an affair with Adam and the tango between them eventually drives him mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired yet again by Pathology.  Thanks to  [](http://lit-chick.livejournal.com/profile)[**lit_chick**](http://lit-chick.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing this for me.

Title: Seeing Red 

  
AUTHOR:  [](http://obisgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**obisgirl**](http://obisgirl.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Characters: Evil Claire/Evil Peter, Evil Claire/Adam 

  
Summary: In the future, Evil Peter suspects that his Claire is having an affair with Adam and the tango between them eventually drives him mad.   


  
Time frame: The Future (Vol. 3)   


  
Disclaimer: Not mine - although if Peter and Claire were, every episode of Heroes would consist of heavy eye! sex and a Paire NC-17 scene.   


  
Note: Inspired yet again by Pathology.  Thanks to  [](http://lit-chick.livejournal.com/profile)[**lit_chick**](http://lit-chick.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing this for me.  


  


 

i.

Peter didn’t consider himself to be a paranoid person. Sure, there was a lot for him to worry about nowadays.  The world was a much darker place than it had been four years ago; the Company was gone but in its place was a new organization of the world’s most powerful and deadly criminals, twelve in all.  

But even in the darkest of times, she was the bright spot in his universe. Claire Bennet wasn’t the same naive, bubbly blond teenage girl anymore; far from it.  She was a killer, like him, dark, sadistic and manipulative (a streak that she inherited from her biological mother and grandmother).

Claire hadn’t always been that way. There had been a time when she had smiled; her green eyes were brighter and full of hope for a better future. There really wasn’t a point in hoping for such things now. 

When Peter was blamed for Nathan’s murder, he ran and eventually met Claire again.

She was already heartbroken after losing Noah and finding out that Nathan was dead too hadn’t helped. She blamed the Company for taking both her dads’ away from her and vowed revenge.

Her goal was to take them down one by one, so she wouldn’t have to run anymore.  Eventually, they would be the ones running, not her. Peter could have taken the moment to tell her truth about Nathan but he didn’t and instead, vowed to help her take down the Company.

That’s where it started.

Sandra let her go with Peter, knowing that Claire would be safe with him. After all, he was the same man who saved her from Sylar at homecoming: she had no reason not to trust him. 

Claire trusted Peter with her life and she knew whatever she needed or wanted he would give ~~it~~ to her.  He helped her take down the Company, exposed Angela as the traitor and Nathan’s assassin.  Peter had been heartbroken to learn that it was his own mother who had ordered the hit on Nathan but Claire reminded him, that she was once willing to sacrifice him so Nathan could fulfill his destiny. There was no reason to spare Angela now.

Peter agreed.

She was punished for her wrongdoings; Claire tortured her and Peter looked the other way. 

Once Claire realized what she had done, she cried in bed for hours, horrified of the type of person that she was becoming. Peter was scared too. He hadn’t stopped her and now his mother was gone. Peter came to her, holding her to his chest as she cried.

After she calmed down, Claire looked up at him solemnly, studying his face before taking it and kissing him. Peter knew then that he should have said something but he didn’t care anymore. 

The two of them made love for the first time that night. 

The day after, when Peter woke up in bed and found Claire sleeping naked beside him, he thought that it was a fluke.  She was his niece; they couldn’t possibly have a romantic relationship. 

Nathan was gone. Angela was dead. Noah was probably dead too. 

Why the fuck _did_ it matter?

The moment Claire opened her green eyes to stare up at him with her petite teasing smile, Peter couldn’t resist. . 

Three years later, Peter was still under her spell.

Together, they caused a lot of damage, hunting down other heroes whom they deemed to be dangerous. Claire still loved torturing them, often coming up with clever new ways to inflect pain.  It stopped bothering Peter a long time ago.  Often, he would join in. 

It was a high neither of them could get enough of.

Sex was another addiction.  It wasn’t uncommon after torturing and killing that the two of them would fuck, sometimes not even waiting to be alone. Claire liked it that way. The violence, the blood ~~~~, the pain…she was obsessed with it.

Peter was too. At least the sex part but the difference was that he loved her. Peter loved Claire with all of his heart and soul. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a fire inside of her that burned so brightly, he could almost feel it burning in his veins. 

Incest didn’t matter, Hell was a distant dream. 

tbc

  



	2. Chapter 2

ii.

They met Adam Monroe. Peter thought that Adam died years ago after the original twelve villains escaped from Level 5. He was suspicious of Adam’s intentions from the start but Claire was immediately taken with him.

Peter wasn’t sure whether it was because he knew the Company’s history or something else but Claire relied more on Adam to tell her everything that she needed to know about the Company.

Together, the three of them took over the old Odessa facility. She was so excited, her face lit up and she even winked at Peter, hinting that they would later christen the facility in private.

And they did, later that night in one of the Company cells, unaware that the video surveillance was still active.

Peter didn’t know about the tape until Adam came to him later and handed it to him. He said that he enjoyed some of it, especially the parts where there good shots of Claire on top, bouncing up and down. Peter punched him and shoved him against a wall, threatening him to stay away from Claire.

Adam grinned, promising that he would and gave Peter the tape without further argument.

Peter took the tape and viewed it in an empty office before destroying it. He had stopped being ashamed of his relationship with Claire a long time ago but watching the tape, reminded him of that nasty word that he fought hard to forget about. 

He never mentioned the tape to Claire.

~~

Claire liked staying inside of the facility and playing with the many devices that she found; the facility used to scare her but the ghosts that haunted it were long gone now, buried with the past and she preferred it that way. One day while Peter was out tracking a suspected murderer, Claire thought that she was alone.

Adam was always wandering around in shadows, watching her. It had been months since the sex tape Claire still didn’t know about but now Adam’s presence was starting to grow on her.

“You’re not with Peter,” she noted, looking away from him as he entered.

“Neither are you,” he mused. “I know about the two of you.”

Claire grinned, turning to him. “I know that you do,” she teased. “I’m not ashamed of us. Peter loves me so much and I love him. Always have,”

He smiled to himself, coming over to her. “Do you know that I saw the two of you having sex?” he countered, leaning into her. “Right here, fucking over and over…”

She slapped him hard across the face, glaring at him. “Fuck you, Adam!” she snarled turning to leave but Adam grabbed her arm, staring into her eyes before she kissed him passionately. The attraction had been building up for months now, the long stares between them and flirting right in front of Peter.

Claire forced him onto the examining table, taking off his pants and shirt, discarding her leather pants and black top. Claire didn’t waste any time, straddling his body and taking him into her. Adam grinned and laughed, watching her build up a fast rhythm. He wanted this so badly, feeling the burn between them. Even before meeting her, he dreamed about what she would be like.

Adam continued to grin, remembering that tape of Peter and Claire in this same position, only this time it wasn’t Peter on the receiving end. This moment was inevitable in his mind; he knew from the moment he had met Claire and learning that she could heal like him that it was only a matter of time before she ended up in his bed...or on a cold autopsy table.

Finally, Peter wasn’t the only one fucking the former cheerleader.

~~

Peter came back later that night to find the two of them talking playfully with each other. Claire smiled at him, jumping into his arms and kissing him in front of Adam. Her eyes sparkled in a way Peter hadn’t seen before.

She was so beautiful. Peter wanted to kiss her but Adam’s blue eyes watching him stopped him. Instead, he said that he needed to rest, glaring at Adam before excusing himself, leaving them alone.

Claire was disappointed and confused but Adam was there, snaking his hand around her waist. Claire told him that she wanted to be alone and he obliged but later that night, after she had spent time crying, she found him again and they had sex.

The dance began.

~~

Peter and Claire took turns hunting and tracking. When Claire was feeling cooped up, she would grab her gun and whatever other weapons she could fit into her pants and took off. Sometimes Adam would come with her though Peter didn’t like it when he did; Claire was always easily distracted when Adam was around.

He especially hated it when Adam and Claire would be gone for hours but Peter hated it when they were gone for more than a few days because that’s when the paranoia would creep up on him: paranoia that they weren’t tracking villains but sleeping together behind his back. 

He would see images in his mind of Claire fucking Adam. It made his skin crawl imagining Adam touching Claire, her hands upon him, his eyes upon her naked body…

Just when Peter thought that he would crack, Adam and Claire would come back, looking innocent. Their excuses for being away were always different, but often clever. As much as Peter wanted to yell at Adam for sleeping with his girl behind his back, something always held him back.

It was Claire. It was the way she’d kiss him, her eyes promising him that there was nothing going on between her and Adam. Peter forced himself to believe her because the last thing he wanted was for that darker side of him to come out and hurt her.

Never in all the years that they had been together, had Peter ever struck or physically hurt Claire. She was precious to him, he loved her and he convinced himself that if there was something going on between Adam and Claire, it was nothing more than a fling.

Not love.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

iii.

The affair went on too long.

Peter let it go on too long. When Claire wasn’t with Adam, she was with Peter and the dance continued, her flirting between them, giving Adam what he wanted and pleasing Peter.

Peter never complained. The sex between them was hotter than it ever been; Peter didn’t know whether to punch Adam for sleeping with Claire or thank him.

It was the best of fucks; it was the worst of fucks… 

Either way, Peter knew that he was fooling himself because Claire was still with Adam. They even flaunted their affair right in front of him, having sex in the facility (with the cameras were turned off of course) but Peter always knew. 

It didn’t mean that Peter wasn’t jealous. He hated Adam Monroe with a passion. If it was just the fascination of being with another healer, Peter could have handled that but he knew that wasn’t the case. Adam craved something from Claire, and Adam gave Claire what she wanted.

Peter just happened to be stuck in the middle of their tango.

It had been nine months and thirteen day. Nine months of living in his own personal Hell, where Claire would smile at him like a little nymph, fuck him and when he wasn’t around, fuck Adam.

Peter was always seeing them together.

The image of the two of them fucking was so ingrained in Peter’s mind that when he fucked Claire, he could hear Claire’s mind crying for Adam. 

Lust, Peter knew, was a powerful feeling.

Still, why didn’t she?

Claire was his girl. His woman.

Adam was a distraction and an annoyance.

Peter didn’t see Claire as fickle or acting like a whore; he didn’t even blame her. Instead, he blamed Adam because the moment he came into their lives, he had been nothing but trouble.

He was the problem. 

~~

Peter remembered that there was an area in the back of the skull. When it was obstructed, it prevented the body from healing itself. Claire had this condition, and thus he concluded that Adam did as well. He could shoot Adam in the back of his head (twice if needed), careful to aim the gun exactly so there was no risk of regeneration.

He also had to make sure that Claire wasn’t around. Peter had to get her out of the facility. 

Peter found her dallying in the medical lab, lying on the autopsy table, scalpels and knives on the shelf beside her with a bottle of antiseptic.

“Claire,” he began, “I need you to look into a disturbance by the jail….One of the guys we’ve been tracking has made that area his nest,”

She sat up, looking up at him before hopping off the table. “Now?” she cried.

“Yes now,”

“Who is this guy anyway?" she questioned.

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know but he’s dangerous…”

“If he’s really dangerous, Adam can come with me,”

“No!” he cried, “I have a different assignment for him. You better go…it’s getting late,”

Claire sighed, grabbing the scalpel but Peter stopped her, taking it. She pouted again. 

“You already have a lot of goodies to help you out,” he reasoned.

“Fine,” she moaned.

~~

Peter watched her retrieve her weapons before leaving the facility; he waited five minutes before locating Adam sitting alone in a cell. Before teleporting there, he grabbed the scalpel and gun, hiding them underneath his jacket. 

When he got there, Adam was resting on a bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“Claire left,” he said loudly.

“I don’t blame the girl. She doesn’t like being cooped up. She reminds me a lot of Elle actually,” Adam mused, “They’re both fiery women, except Claire’s very intensely passionate and…”

Before he could finish that sentence, Peter holding the scalpel underneath Adam’s throat, pushing him against the wall.

“Good God, Peter!” he cried.

“I know about the two of you, Adam,” Peter snarled. When Adam snickered, he yelled, “What? Did you think that I didn’t?”

Adam shrugged, grinning. “Honestly? I was wondering when you would snap and this would end,”

“Why? Why do you do it?” 

“I don’t really know actually,” Adam mused. 

“You’re sick Adam!”

He grinned again. “So is she,” he countered.

“What are you saying?!” Peter seethed, “That Claire’s in love with you? That is insane!”

He shrugged. “Not anymore insane than an uncle who fucks his niece,”

Peter scowled, grazing the scalpel lightly against his skin. Adam winced, and Peter watched as thin lines of blood slid down his throat.

“She’s fucking us both because she can, Peter,” Adam taunted as the cut on his throat healed. “She fucks me for thrills; she fucks you because you’re the closest to Hell she’ll ever get,” 

“Do you want to know what Hell is, Adam?” Peter seethed, “Hell is watching you and Claire fuck daily, hearing her cry out your name in her head when she’s with me. Hell is wondering if she still loves me or if…” 

“She loves me?” he finished. 

Peter didn’t want to acknowledge that possibility. In the last four years, Claire Bennet loved one person and that was him. It was always him.   
Adam frowned, noting the far off look in his rival’s eyes and grinned, reaching for the gun in his jacket but Peter flinched, holding the scalpel closer to his neck. 

“All right, all right…Just get it over with then,” he continued, glancing down at his coat.

Peter frowned, backing away as Adam straightened his shirt. The plan was to kill Adam but now he realized that simply killing him wasn’t to make things right with Claire. 

“Try not to make it too bloody…we don’t want a huge mess in here,” Adam said. 

Peter removed the gun from underneath his coat, tightening his grip around it as he aimed. Two shots through the center of Adam’s forehead and he would be gone. Adam stood still, staring back at him, waiting for him to fire. Suddenly, his eyes darted to the door. Peter moved, shifting his gaze, accidently firing the gun in that direction. 

“Oh my God!” he cried, as Claire’s body slid down the side of the door and to the floor, blood soaking her black top. 

She frowned, studying her bloodied hands and then Peter’s face as he came to kneel beside her. Adam stood there, feeling numb, staring at her. 

“Peter?!” she managed. 

He cradled her in his arms, dropping the gun and sliding it away. “Oh my God Claire, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” he cried, “It wasn’t meant for you,” 

Claire’s gaze drifted in Adam’s direction, spotting the gun resting next to his foot and then she looked again at Peter, tracing the scar on his face, blood stains trailing in her wake. 

“Peter?” 

“I’m sorry,” 

She shook her head. “I know,” she breathed, looking again at Adam. 

This time, he noticed the gun and picked it up. Claire didn’t say anything, staring at Peter, breathing more slowly until there she couldn’t anymore. Peter closed her eyes and then turned angrily to Adam. 

“This is your fault!” he fumed. 

“My fault?” Adam countered incredulously “Peter, I wasn’t the one who accidentally fired the gun at Claire,” 

“I mean, if you hadn’t found us and interfered in our lives, everything would still be fine between Claire and me,”   
Adam sighed, shrugging as he crossed his arms. “You know that the two of us meeting was inevitable,” he reasoned. 

“I don’t believe that. Nothing is inevitable,”

“Are you so sure of that?” Adam challenged. 

Peter shrugged. “I’m pretty sure,” he said evenly, still grasping the scalpel in his hand. Adam glanced at its shiny blade and then back to Peter. 

“It’s your move, Peter,” 

“You first,” 

Adam cocked the gun firing…

Just before the bullet hit Peter’s chest, he sent the scalpel flying towards Adam, right through his skull. Adam fell to his knees before collapsing onto the floor. Peter scowled, staring at Adam’s dead body and then to Claire’s before collapsing as well. 

A moment later, Claire gasped for breath, sitting up to examine her blood stained chest. It was then that she noticed Adam’s limp body and next to him, Peter’s. She crawled between them, resting her head on Peter, tears staining her cheeks. 

She cradled Peter’s body in her arms, remembering the way she’d been treating him in the last couple of months. “I’m sorry Peter…I always loved you,” she cried before removing the bullet from his head. She studied it for a moment and waited, praying that his regenerative powers would kick in. 

A moment passed, and she still held his lifeless body in her arms. 

“God, I’m so sorry Peter,” she cried before letting him rest on the floor. She picked up the gun, closing her eyes shut as she pulled the trigger and collapsed on top of him. 

Peter moaned coughing as he sat up suddenly but was taken aback to see Claire’s body slung over his. He pushed her hair aside and felt where the area where the bullet punctured her skull. The bullet was too deep for him to remove and couldn’t regenerate. 

She was lost to him after all. 

The one woman he loved more than his own life was gone…the world had always been a dark place for Peter but it seemed so much darker now without her. 

“You didn’t deserve this,” he whispered, “I’m sorry.” He stroked her long hair for a few moments and kissed her lips before taking the gun from Claire’s hand and shooting himself, silently praying that that when they were reunited, Claire could forgive him. 

But for now, all he could see was red. 

The End


End file.
